


【带斑带/带琳】花冠（十）

by CodAnadem



Series: Anadem [1]
Category: Deidara - Fandom, Sasori & Deidara - Fandom, Uchiha Obito & Deidara - Fandom, Uchiha Obito & Nohara Rin - Fandom, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara, uchiha obito - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: 归来春老。





	【带斑带/带琳】花冠（十）

十 归来春老  
【归来春老不过弹指间  
与谁再说曾少年  
闻君几度见沧海桑田  
逐流半生人已倦  
说我浮沉依旧一双冷眼  
听雨楼头也贪欢  
轻衣怒马踏破路三千  
为谁不管生死曾拔剑】

金发的青年一声不吭地朝前走，两手抄在黑底红云袍子里。他扎着高高的冲天辫马尾，半边头发放下来遮蔽了左眼，其上安装着用来观察该死的宇智波的望远镜；另一只青蓝的眼睛不耐烦地半睁着，脸上笼罩着一层怒色。即使如此这青年看起来还是很迷人，符合艺术家的美学；而让艺术家这样怒气冲冲的，除却艺术上的争端，就只剩他那一无是处的笨蛋搭档。

“藏头不藏尾。”也许是良心发现，为了弥补刚才那个恶劣的笑话给艺术家带来的强烈愤怒，戴橙色漩涡面具的男人故意从金发青年面前跑过，藏在一块大青石后面把腰扭成麻花，动作看起来要多欠揍有多欠揍，迪达拉真想使劲踹他一脚。但艺术家还是决定无视这个白痴的表演，像没看到一样继续抬脚走路。

精彩的表演并没有引起关注，面具男那宛如被驴踢过的脑袋又想一出，像女人一样扭捏地迈着小碎步跑到树后躲起来，只伸出一个脑袋，朝他含怒的同伴扭着身体吮吸手指：“我是爱慕前辈的女高中生。”

这种无聊又可气的戏码迪达拉看过太多遍了，决不会给他捧场，嗯。年轻的艺术家索性闭了眼睛往前走，被两番无视后面具男终于慌了，一路小跑着跟了上来，嘴里夸张地怪叫着：“哎呀哎呀，前辈！你还在生气吗？”他张开双臂做出要亲密地拥抱他受害前辈的样子，“让我们一起和和睦睦地去找三尾吧！”

哼，这回他倒记得要找的对象是三尾了。他们俩被组织任命，去捕捉在四代水影自杀后一直处于野生状态的三尾，才走了几步路这个混账就喊停，但下一刻看到了远处的团子店，就兴奋大叫着一溜烟跑得没影，完全看不出什么累的样子。坐在店里吃团子，团子也堵不上他的嘴。白痴后辈突然摸摸头问他：“前辈，我们这次是要去抓什么来着？”

迪达拉气得要死：“说了多少遍了，三尾啊，三尾！”

面具男恬不知耻地挠着后脑勺，在前辈的怒气下倒编起了顺口溜：“一尾，二尾，我是阿飞。”还骄傲地朝自己比着大拇指。

“你怎么不说三尾？”迪达拉没好气地说，“要编就编得应景一点啊，嗯。”

面具男“哎呀哎呀”地叫唤起来：“那是因为迪达拉前辈更加啰嗦，听前辈谈论艺术比编顺口溜有意思多了呢！”

迪达拉快要气死了，用艺术一点的说法，就快要炸了。刚从实习生转正成为他后辈的这个阿飞简直是个史无前例的大笨蛋，毛手毛脚问这问那，经常把事情搞得一团糟，要自己这个前辈来收拾烂摊子。不久后捕捉三尾时发生的事故也充分证明了这一点：让他展现一下本领，这个混吃等死的笨蛋却差点把自己在海里淹死，还是靠他英明神武艺术无比的迪达拉前辈轻轻一喝拿一条黏土小鱼炸昏了三尾。这也就罢了，被捞起来还死皮赖脸夸自己厉害，宽宏大量的前辈不计前嫌地向他讲述伟大的艺术其冷酷的表现形式时，这个笨蛋居然睡着了，还在梦里扭来扭去，喊着“啊——不要——那里不可以——”

想炸死他。这种人是怎么混进组织的？

越想越气，艺术家一个猛甩头回以死亡凝视：“给我消失，嗯！”

面具男被吓得往后一仰。迪达拉转过身继续怒气冲冲地走，他现在没有必要掩藏自己的愤怒了，这个笨蛋白痴根本不会看别人的脸色，即使现在嘴里还在不停地唠叨着：“但是不工作的话，其他前辈又会生气的啊！前辈你就原谅我嘛！啊对了，我就破例让你看看面具下的我吧！前辈——！”

换成以往迪达拉一定会立马把怒气抛到爪哇国去，然后迫不及待地等着看这个怪人掀起面具，但他正在气头上，懒得理阿飞，不会再上当。自从与这个白痴合作以来，这样的事已经发生过好多回了。

如果仅仅是能力全无也就罢了，偏偏这个后辈还特别啰嗦招人嫌。假装要摘下面具来戏弄前辈，一边吃东西一边指着店里的蚊香罐说前辈抄袭艺术。结局当然是面具男惨叫一声，被伟大的艺术炸上了天。

我总有一天要把起爆黏土塞进阿飞的嘴里，迪达拉暗暗想着，嗯。

好不容易哄了半天，又是讲笑话又是赔礼道歉，艺术家终于没有那么生气了，毋宁说是终于想通了不值得和大白痴生气。加上这个人傻钱多的阿飞提出晚上请自己吃寿喜烧赔礼——这下还有什么好生气的呢。迪达拉紧锁的眉头终于舒展开来，朝着阿飞不情不愿地嘟囔道：“喂，走了这么久，就歇息一下吧，嗯。”

前辈终于不再闹脾气和自己说话了，阿飞大喜过望，连那个抽水马桶形状的面具也焕发了光彩。理所当然地又是好一阵嘘寒问暖，在成为搭档的短短数日以来第一百零三次被嫌烦时停止了对他可怜前辈的骚扰，嘻嘻笑着跑到河边去喝水。黑色皮手套褪下，露出一双颜色不一的手来，左手是正常的肉色，带着老茧和一些细小的疤痕；右手则惨白而平滑，像某种植物的藤蔓。他用这只手揭去后脑的面具带子，左手掬起水送到口中，水流从嘴唇的缺口处涌入。清澈的水面模模糊糊地映出了倒影，三十岁的男人留着短发，半边脸布满疤痕，口中欢声笑语而脸上漠无表情。这似曾相识的面影在水中流动，逐渐与那张十七岁的少年面容重叠起来。

在那之后宇智波带土就成为了“宇智波斑”。为了更好地扮演斑，他留起了中长的头发，劲头十足地四下炸开，很像斑的样子。有时候他对着水面自照，觉得连自己的脸也越来越像斑。斑给他买的小面具已经戴不上了，被他放在神威里，因为真身不能示人，自己仍然延续着戴面具的习惯。

刚开始是用白绝的枝条裹脸，以这样的装束他去到雨隐村，引导长门在弥彦死去后认同了月之眼，将其与小南一同收入麾下。木叶五十一年，闻名忍界的“晓”就此初建。第二次用的是一个虎皮漩涡纹面具，他于同年回到木叶村，从玖辛奈体内抽离九尾，与曾经的老师、同时也是新上任的四代火影波风水门对战，使得这对夫妻双双陨落。木叶五十二年去往雾隐村，以写轮眼操控当时的四代水影、三尾人柱力矢仓，把雾隐变成了使五大国闻风丧胆的“血雾之里”，收服心腹干柿鬼鲛。木叶五十五年回木叶村协助宇智波族长富岳之长子、自己的表侄宇智波鼬屠灭村中剩余的宇智波，搜集写轮眼。今年是木叶六十二年，他已经换了第三个面具。

即使这么多年过去了，他还是记得第一次杀人的感觉。苦无紧握对敌，眼里开出了二勾玉。那时的恐惧、愤怒和同伴受伤的痛苦，终于在一年后大批地杀死雾隐忍者时化作了疯狂和绝望。而后来，屠族弑师，一个个瞬间的惊悸曾在无数次午夜梦回时锁定了自己，使他浑身大汗流着泪从噩梦中醒来，如此种种经历得多了，逐渐趋向麻木，就像浸泡在鲜血里的人，久而久之也就闻不到血腥味。

多年后载入史书，即使在忍者时代消亡后仍然被后世目为传说的宇智波带土，因其在黑暗中前行的波澜壮阔的一生而被后人比作传说中的月读命。但宇智波带土其人并不知晓此称谓，即使听闻也只会一笑置之：他与这位神灵的共通之处也许在于挥之不去的黑暗，但这是这个时代绝大多数人的共性。真要说什么的话，别人是被动包围于黑暗，而他主动选择了黑夜：黑夜里天穹上那只永远锁定着他的眼睛，来自已经沉寂于坟墓的宇智波斑。

他又往脸上掬了一捧水。水里的脸庞阴沉不定。

他模仿斑，又不想完全变成斑，他不愿意看见那个人的影子，所以在许多年前就把头发剪短。他的面具大多审美诡异，所以才能被晓里的大多数人目为一个介于疯子和搞笑丑角之间的角色。橙色面具露个小孔，黑色紧身衣勒出胸摥肌，深蓝色指甲油覆盖手脚。斑如果在，一定不会允许他扮成这个样子，她会先毫不留情地打击他的审美，然后痛心疾首地反思自己的教育出了什么问题，再拖着他的领子逼他换上合适的装束。斑对支配他有着强烈的热衷，把他按照自己的喜好来全方位地打理，斑的品位很不差，她熟知语典，会作和歌，身上总带着玫瑰花的香味，即使落魄到后来那般地步，也会每天几次把脸洗干净，她的族服常常更换，不染尘埃。

他有时想起一些描写女性的诗句，这是她几本诗集里收录的，他离开山洞时把它们通通带走作为纪念。纸张由于年深日久微微泛黄，已经被翻得陈旧，然而整洁异常。当年的宇智波族长孤身一人出走木叶，除团扇镰刀外两袖空空，居然还带了这么两本书，它们是如此精美、柔弱，散发着墨香，与山洞粗砺阴沉的环境格格不入。

他隐隐觉察到，在某个已经成为历史的时段，存在一个他所不熟悉的，文雅而可爱的斑，那个斑在经历战乱、失去唯一妹妹的痛苦、挚友和族人的背叛之后，终于一步一步走向了他所熟识的，那个残酷而智慧、将一切尽收眼底和玩弄股掌的，孤高的身影。

斑也许值得最好的，但世事往往如此，越是执著的越往往不得。他因为好奇，染上了看黄摥书的坏习惯，里面很多姿势都是他和斑曾经用过。不，这不重要。那些亲密的录像还存在写轮眼里，随时可以拿出来温习，也许是因为看多了，晚上梦到斑。他在梦里红着脸拥抱着斑，和她做这样那样的事，完了却被斑一把推开，她冷着脸就像分别那日，他茫然不知所之。梦里越是留恋醒来就越是惘然，他从旅店的床铺或是野郊的草窝里坐起，踉跄起身去冲洗打湿的裤子，心里沉甸甸的，却又空荡荡，好像永远缺失了一块。

有时他也会易容来木叶的夏日祭参观，欢乐繁盛的氛围让他想起那个夏天。看见穿着颜色柔美的浴衣的女孩子，举起一串丸子递到男伴嘴边，脸上绽开灿烂的笑容，他心里也会没来由一阵悸动，低头摸摸心脏的位置，在一阵蚂蚁啃噬的躁痒后，那种空空落落的感觉又泛上来。

斑，斑已经不在了。

世事是一场大梦，世界的本质是无限的虚无，就像雨后掠过水面的气泡，反射着彩虹，看似美丽却又无比脆弱。一切都不能长久，所有是非恩怨无非梦幻泡影。但他有时候会觉得斑还没有走远，就在天边、在水底、在身旁注视着他，斑的灵魂似乎还寄居在他的身上，当他每往目标前进一步，几乎能听到斑的嘉奖。可是如果有鬼魂这种存在，为什么斑从不责骂他的延宕、不从地底爬出来按着他的头痛打一顿呢？为什么琳甚至一次、一次也没有向他说话呢？

有关斑的梦很多，各式各样还带着不健康的颜色，关于琳的梦却只有一个，反反复复地出现。十二岁的琳带着微笑走来，她的脸美丽灿烂就像春天的阳光。她的小裙子被风吹起微微地飘，红镯子在白皙的手腕上叮当作响。他俯下去小心翼翼地伸出双手，那双手戴着手套，是属于成年男人的，修长而骨节分明的手。琳走近了，又近了，欢笑着，仰着脸，伸出手来拥抱他。在即将要触碰到的那一刻，琳迈着步子，如一阵烟雾似的穿透了他的身体，从此消散不见。他默默收回手，站起身，拿起团扇，眼神回复冷峻和清明。

他自诱摥拐长门之后，立刻去到雾隐村，持续操控十几年直到矢仓前不久自杀。曾经开放强大的忍村变成血腥屠戮之地，来来往往的人都知道痛楚。时至今日他手上染的血怕比当年的斑还要多。这双染血的手，在雾隐、在木叶放过好多盏河灯，期望能流到琳的埋骨之地，也不知道三途川的那些亡魂里，琳能否捡起属于她的那一盏灯。他把自己的思念全都倾诉在纸条上，就好像年少时喋喋不休地向琳倾诉，刚开始每周都放，后来间距慢慢延长，到十天，到几旬，到几月。

他回木叶村的频率也是如此。刚离开山洞的那些日子，他几乎每天都去木叶的墓地，看奶奶，给奶奶墓前放上食物，点上香和蜡烛，和她轻声说上一会话。路过慰灵碑——神无毗桥之战诞生的两位“写轮眼英雄”之一的衣冠冢，这对英雄本人来讲是一个很搞笑的概念——有时遇见琳的爸妈，相互搀扶着给死去的女儿摆上祭品；有时会看见卡卡西，后来带土确定他每天都在。那个卡卡西，在两位同伴相继死去后性情大变，从曾经骄傲冷漠的天才变成了一个会不停自责的家伙，在碑前一个人站很久，不断念叨着带土的名字，垂着头愧疚地自言自语。让琳死去的世界虚假丑恶，会把天才变成这幅样子的世界无疑更是可笑，带土不愿意看他，于是加快了脚步。

琳的坟和木叶村其他的死人挤在一起，可笑真正该被称为英雄的女孩的名字却不被写入慰灵碑。那里天天供着一瓶新鲜的百合花，是卡卡西那家伙送的，带土每次都把它们拔出来扔掉。垃圾你不配给琳送花！他激愤地想，后来麻木了，把花丢掉就成为了例行仪式，卡卡西哪怕抽时间蹲守，也一直没有抓到是谁这么缺德。他给琳另设了坟冢，所以在这个坟前就不设祭品，只是坐着和琳说说话。今天做了什么，计划完成到哪一步，晓的成员又增添了几人，他一五一十地和琳汇报。琳如果还在，一定会按照诺言继续注视他，他知道什么都瞒不过琳。即使琳已经远去，他也什么都不想瞒琳。

他每次都去琳的家，贴在窗户外面默默地看一会，走的时候把钱袋留在桌上，里面的东西足够琳的父母日常开销，这是他每月最大的一笔开支。数年不见，琳的妈妈老了，皱纹爬上她的嘴角，在厨房做饭时不时提起围裙擦泪。琳的爸爸头发白了，腰也有点弓，看着墙上一家三口的合照会忧愁地叹气。他们在琳走后的第四年要了新小孩，是个活泼的、无忧无虑的小男孩，栗色的头发和葡萄一样的大眼睛，就像琳的翻版。小男孩只知道这位素未谋面的姐姐的离去让父母难过，每天变着法子逗爸妈开心，撒娇耍赖扮鬼脸，最后总能让他们破涕为笑，为这凄苦的屋子增添了一点生气。带土有时想劝二老几句，又不知道该怎么说、以什么样的身份去说，曾经常来玩耍的屋子陌生到让他不敢踏进，所以一直保持着沉默。他怕说着说着，反而勾起自己的苦楚来，所幸有琳的弟弟在，做了他们凄苦生活中的一颗开心果，让这对不幸的夫妻能慢慢走出丧女之痛，带着希望继续活下去。

这些事他当然对琳说了。说到动情处他轻轻抚摸着琳墓旁的野草，就好像和琳握手一般。琳的生日是十一月十五日，每到这天他都会带着自己培植的风铃草来到坟前，坐着慢慢编一个花冠，就好像从前那样。琳戴着花环真是漂亮极了，他给琳画了好多好多的像，琳，你收到了吗？他把花环放在琳的坟头。“琳，”他轻轻地说，“生日快乐。”

赤砂之蝎死后带土以阿飞的身份进了晓，从实习生转正。他的搭档迪达拉是个两手心各长一张嘴的怪家伙，拿手咀嚼黏土做出各种形态的炸摥弹，言语间不离爆炸，称之为伟大的艺术。他总是做出怪样，在迪达拉面前歌舞扭动吸吮手指，做出各种惹人发笑的表演，自称爱慕前辈的女高中生，装作无知怀疑迪达拉的艺术，惹得迪达拉满腔怒火捏黏土来炸他。他在满天炸摥弹里尖叫躲避，他面具下的脸毫无表情。

由于变声期没有平稳过渡，成年后又不时抽烟，比起斑本人沉稳中性、富有魅力的声调，带土的原声、或者说他现在所扮演的这个“阿飞”的声音嘶哑难听，仔细听倒是有那么一点忧郁动人的况味，可惜常年捏着嗓子扮演女高中生，听来就十分地辣耳朵，这对饱受噪音折磨的迪达拉来讲不啻于火上浇油。迪达拉被他三言两语惹得大怒时会捏黏土来炸他，有时候惹恼了，居然连自己引以为豪的艺术都忘了，气恼地拿两只手来糊他，把他的面具和晓袍都糊了一层口水。这种明明气恼至极却词穷只能徒劳地发脾气的行为，真是可爱极了。迪达拉分明就是个长不大的小孩嘛。

所以他也就很喜欢逗迪达拉。

琳从小温柔纯善具备着不属于这个年龄的宽容，他自己小时候又是个志大才疏、整天说大话的家伙，如果能顺利长大......也不会有迪达拉这么可爱。不知道斑小时候是不是个和迪达拉一样可爱的小孩，他摇了摇头把这个危险的想法赶出去，那种脾气差劲、满肚子诡计的坏女人，就该永远躺在历史的破瓦堆里。谁管她小时候可爱不可爱啊，就算是带土，在她眼里也没见得有多可爱吧。

他为什么要一直想着斑啊？

和迪达拉搭档的日子是带土一生中最轻松的一段，大概。任务在插科打诨、口角和爆炸声中轻松地完成，任务之余两个人虽然斗嘴吵闹，却相处得意外和谐，主要的表现就是一起吃吃吃。晓的薪金每月一发，由裹头巾戴面罩的深肤色男人小心翼翼地一张张清点了交到每个成员手里，口罩以外露出的皮肤由于强烈的不舍而皱缩，碧绿眼睛里流露出难过的神情；晓的成员们大多不会道谢，迪达拉礼貌些，道了谢高高兴兴地一把扯过来揣进兜里，却要当着那年长者的面跟飞段嫌弃角都一大把年纪还这么抠抠搜搜，和那紫红眼睛的邪摥教徒一起嘲笑九旬老人，而结果总是和邪摥教徒一起被地怨虞追杀。

迪达拉是个不会做规划也从不节制的家伙，这些钱当天就大半化成了一箱箱的起爆黏土，由同种材质的白色大鸟一趟趟驮进晓基地来。从前蝎在的时候总免不了为有限的空间放傀儡还是黏土而争吵，最后总上升到艺术层面，谁也说服不了谁；带土并没有多少东西，有的话也都放在神威，是以迪达拉对他相当地满意。买黏土剩下的一小半金钱，又流入了各式各样食品店老板的口袋:荞麦面、关东煮、寿喜烧。迪达拉总是大方地请带土一起吃，但这大方持续不了几日；待到他很快山穷水尽了，就是带土拿出钱来请客，客随主便，吃甜食。迪达拉对不能吃他最爱的关东煮炸蛋倒毫无不满，他似乎是个乐天派的孩子，除去讨论艺术的执着以外总是无忧无虑、高高兴兴的，吃什么都一样。这点倒是和那他见不惯的、一见面就大吵大嚷的飞段相类似。

迪达拉高高兴兴地站在白色黏土鸟上，以一个耀武扬威的姿势俯瞰几十米高空之下密密麻麻的村庄，不时回过头看看阿飞，他的可爱后辈手忙脚乱地抱住黏土鸟的脊背，嘴里哇啦地夸张大喊着，这极大程度上满足了迪达拉的虚荣心。想当初蝎旦那还在的时候，可从来不肯乘坐他的艺术，阿飞就不一样了，虽然笨蛋又烦人却是个不错的后辈呢，嗯。

带土掏钱很干脆，这让迪达拉看他越发顺眼，便时不时做些奇奇怪怪的黏土面具来谢他，然后在这些东西在空中被抛出的过程中大喊一声喝，并恼怒地追赶提出不满和质疑的阿飞。不过也比蝎旦那好多了，旦那在的时候总嫌弃他是小鬼，傀儡的身体也无需进食，几乎从不陪他出来吃零食呢，嗯！如今风水轮流转，迪达拉面对可爱的后辈也油然而生了作为前辈的优越感，虚荣心得到充分满足，也就多少能体会到一点蝎的心情。但不管怎么讲，阿飞总不至于站在蝎旦那和那该死的大蛇丸那头去追求什么永恒，反对他的艺术，阿飞很活泼，掏钱很痛快。

他们在甜品店里埋头大吃，吃丸子，吃羊羹，吃红豆糕。带土的少年时代是在阴暗的山洞里度过的，在逃跑过程中经历了恐怖的饥荒，于是老老实实回山洞，整天忍受白绝的骚扰和斑的嫌弃做出勉强可以入口的食物，但并不美味也不饱肚子，斑只给他买过一次红豆糕，他很久没吃到丸子这样甜蜜粘牙的好东西，故而蘸了厚重的糖浆，吃了一串又一串，像是要把那些年的亏欠全都补回来。

带土坐在丸子店里，吃丸子，吃红豆糕、吃草莓大福、吃豆皮寿司。

红豆糕是他喜欢的。草莓大福是琳喜欢的。豆皮寿司是斑喜欢的。

红豆糕是深紫的。草莓大福是粉红的。豆皮寿司是黄澄澄的。

红豆糕是醇甜的。豆皮寿司是酸甜的。草莓大福粘糯又甜美……也是酸甜的。

他总是吃这些东西，吃得太多以致深夜牙疼。当他把一串丸子举到面具唯一的孔边上时迪达拉总是目不转睛地注视着他，自以为不动声色地好奇探询着常年戴面具的怪人进食的机理。迪达拉自己在外人看来或许也很奇怪，因为他有三张嘴——不算胸口被封印的那张——他兴致勃勃地咀嚼丸子，声音和咀嚼黏土差不多，丸子的雪白糖霜沾在他满足的嘴角，甚至有时候沾在两个手心，那两张奇异的嘴也像模像样地咀嚼着，发出吧唧吧唧的声音。迪达拉幸福地进食着，脸上流露出十八九岁少年特有的天真，他们有时候甚至一天吃三顿甜品，吃得迪达拉本来就不算清瘦的脸变成了婴儿肥。带土滑稽地扭动着，故意做出吮吸指头的样子，尖声怪叫着前辈你变成这样还像一个艺术家吗，蝎前辈可比前辈瘦多了啊，前辈这样可连身为女子高中生的阿飞都看不下去了呢，前辈不知道女高中生是很注意身材的吗？引得迪达拉大怒，扔下丸子就追着他跑出去，沾着糖霜的手心又咀嚼黏土，前后对比强烈，这对那两张嘴来说肯定是分外不愉快的工作，带着怒气吐出的艺术品爆炸得格外剧烈。

迪达拉小时候是被大野木当孙子养的，或许也作为内定土影，谁知道这个继承人长得越来越偏，搞什么爆炸艺术把岩隐村炸个稀巴烂，这才被剥夺继承资格赶出来。带土想迪达拉就是个被宠坏的小孩，总是兴致勃勃地跟自己讲那些吃过的美食：给大野木捶背换来的草饼，和黑土赤土一起偷偷捉着吃的烤鸡，他们甚至偷过山羊，烤熟了一人一只羊腿啃得满嘴流油……迪达拉讲述这些的时候，神情是那么的向往和幸福，不知道从小生长在贫瘠的风之国、靠晒干的仙人掌和味噌汤果腹，又早早失去了父母双亲的蝎听了作何感想，反正带土觉得如果有这么多人这样关心自己，他是绝对不会像迪达拉一样狂轰滥炸村子，到不得不被赶出去的地步的。想来迪达拉从小无忧无愁，单纯活泼地追求着自己的艺术，就算疯狂做坏事也只是被除名而已，心里有点酸溜溜的嫉妒，这样的天真他自己可从来没条件有啊。

迪达拉的声音把他唤回现实。“喂，阿飞。阿飞？”金发艺术家伸手在他面前晃了晃，很尴尬地瞥了一眼旁边的老板。老板因无人付账而脸色如抹锅底，像一尊铁塔那样抱胸站立。“你带够钱了吗？”迪达拉小声问。

带土“噢噢”两声，忙不迭地去掏钱袋，深蓝色绒布底子翻出来，两个钢镚落在桌上。他一拍脑袋，想起已经是月底了。金发蓝眸的艺术家睁大了眼睛看着硬币打旋。

“既然没有钱，就刷碗抵债吧。”老板粗声说着离开了，几个身强体壮的伙计围上来。

五分钟以后他们就出现在厨房，头上胡乱扣了白帽子、腰上系着围裙，面前摞了有三尺高的好几大叠盘子，还有盘碗从外面流水一样地送进来，挤得他们几乎没地方站。他们一刻不停地刷碗，手上全是白沫，油和糖的味道散发出来。一向乐观开朗的迪达拉苦着脸，面具遮盖了带土的表情。

“喂，阿飞，你好歹也是晓的正式成员，花钱也比我省，总不至于到现在就没钱了吧，嗯。”艺术家瘪着嘴，由于自知理亏，声音越来越小。

女子高中生发出尖利的哀泣。

“喂喂前辈！怎么能这样说呢前辈！为了请前辈吃饭，人家兜里的钱已经花得一毫都不剩了......就这样还要被前辈嫌弃吗......”迪达拉几乎可以透过面具看见他的泪水，高大的男人嘤嘤哭泣着，真是闻者伤心见者流泪。“明明是前辈吃得更多，”他擦擦不存在的眼泪控诉，“刚才一大锅肉都进前辈的肚子里去了。人家为了保持身材都不敢多吃。”

一大锅牛肉摆在热气腾腾的锅里，散发扑鼻的香味。香菇、豆腐和海带埋在底下，咕嘟咕嘟增添着汤的厚味，这谁能忍得住啊？迪达拉刚开始还假意客套一下，阿飞却格外好心地让前辈先吃前辈可是要追求艺术的不吃饱怎么会产生艺术呢说来前辈最近都饿瘦了不会在减肥吧嘻嘻嘻我这有钱不够再加，迪达拉......

迪达拉十分感动，含泪吃了三大碗。

迪达拉尴尬地别开头干咳了几声，暗地里摸摸胀鼓鼓的肚子，又硬着头皮转回来拍了拍阿飞的肩膀，破例放软语气安慰道：“别伤心了，我下回发了工资，第一个请你吃饭，嗯。红豆糕，怎么样？嗯？”

哀哭的少女一下就乌云转晴了，雀跃地一蹦三尺高。“这是你说的啊前辈！不可以反悔哟前辈！”他突然又消沉起来，“虽说如此，前辈，你每个月都花那么多钱买黏土......不不不那是前辈追求的伟大艺术阿飞怎么能阻挡呢......可是前辈啊，下个月再这样花钱的话，我们又要刷盘子，角都又不肯发工资，说不定还要作为组织的败类，被老大赶出门来，露宿街头了呢......”

迪达拉想踹他一脚，在此之外对这种啰里啰嗦的撒娇（？）抱怨却有点莫名的享受。真是疯了，被这个笨蛋带疯了，嗯。艺术家在心里哀叹一声，自暴自弃地回答：“不能总让你一个新人请吃饭吧。”

“......”面具男控诉地看着他。难道你没有吗？

“......下个月我请。”艺术家一闭眼一咬牙，蓝眼睛里心痛一晃而逝，宛如被刽子手推上刑场那样决绝，“我这个月的艺术还没达到最完美的境界，还差一些立体感和现代元素，下个月改改可以创造出更伟大的艺术品，嗯。实在不行就跟飞段那家伙借，反正他也不要钱，就是个傻瓜，嗯。”

面具男停下擦洗盘子，仿佛很稀奇似的看着他，继而眉开眼笑——迪达拉猜的——手舞足蹈起来。“前辈最好了！”他尖着嗓子说，“前辈居然肯为了我牺牲伟大的艺术，阿飞真是太高兴了，今晚一定会梦到前辈呢！”没等迪达拉发火他抢着说下去，把手指头放到嘴边作出吸吮的动作，“其实啊前辈下个月没钱也不要紧的哦！和前辈在一起刷碗也算是一种约会，阿飞心里是甜的呢！”

迪达拉简直没脾气了。“你这人真恶心。”他说着把一手的泡沫朝笨蛋搭档的面具糊过去，这时候他格外想念蝎旦那。带土哈哈笑着躲开，白泡泡糊了他一肩膀，他回头朝迪达拉疯狂甩手，使艺术家的金发上糊满了洗涤剂。迪达拉一拳头捶在面具男背后，被捶者一个前倾差点扑到洗好的盘子上。“小心！”迪达拉一声大喝，阿飞一个趔趄总算是勉强站住了，避免了惨剧的发生。这一摞摔坏的话，他俩得刷碗刷到何年何月啊，嗯。

这一吓使他们都不敢闹了，再度乖乖地并排站立洗起脏盘子。盘子好多啊，为什么会这么多，嗯。说来爆炸艺术家是怎么沦落到这一步的？要是蝎的话说不定还能想出办法，他的傀儡手臂虽然绝不是艺术，但在某些时候真是好用极了，刷碗肯定也能飞快搞定。搞什么啊，去追求所谓永恒，说我是早死的小鬼，到后来还不是死在我前头，这就是你的艺术吗，嗯，旦那？迪达拉沮丧地瘪瘪嘴，继续着手上的工作，一边漫无目的地和阿飞聊天。

迪达拉对这个来历不明的搭档好奇极了，从他到底是谁，哪里人，长什么样子，到怎么加入的“晓”，为什么总喜欢装作女生。他多次想撬开阿飞的嘴，阿飞却死活不肯细讲过去，顶多笑嘻嘻轻描淡写地说自己是个孤儿，靠给人打工才混一口饭，受着压榨剥摥削长大的。这倒是有点悲惨了，这样长大的人难怪会精神不正常，迪达拉油然生出一股同情，于是宽宏大量地放过了他，转而谈起自己的事。他讲小时候是如何与黑土和赤土搞破坏，大野木的老腰是如何脆弱而发火又何等恐怖，他炸村子用的是什么样的炸摥弹，在外游荡了两年怎么被“晓”抓住骗进来，进来了怎样继续追求他的艺术。在这些故事里，迪达拉大人永远都是年少有为、英明神武，即使败给——错了——是和宇智波鼬打成平手也不过因为迷恋写轮眼的艺术。但如此伟大的迪达拉大人却对他口中嗤之以鼻的鼬穷追不舍，为此研究出了不少针对宇智波的炸摥弹。“我迟早要打败那只黄鼠狼，嗯。”迪达拉紧握拳头宣誓，说得激昂时口水喷了带土一脸，他委屈地擦掉。艺术家沉浸在近乎狂喜的剧烈的兴奋中无暇顾及。

“艺术就是爆炸，嗯！”金发少年灼热的蓝眼如太阳下白亮的海，三张嘴的笑容像盛夏骄阳炽热到狂烈，一巴掌狠狠地拍在阿飞的肩膀上。“看那艺术成形的完满，那优美的线条，强烈的立体感，简直是从世界形成以来一万亿年里最完美的艺术品，嗯！而这样的艺术总不能长存于世，世界是不完满的，不配拥有所谓完美的永恒。一切美好的事物，尤其是我的究极艺术，甚至我本人，都要在强烈的风中，在广阔的天空上爆炸，留给大地永不泯灭的剧痛伤痕！那一瞬间崩毁的壮丽，那是人间可遇而不可求的奇景，嗯！你知道吗？你能感受吗？嗯？阿飞？”

面具人仿佛是被他前辈的热忱吓着了，有点懵地挠着脑袋，揉揉被拍痛的地方，用一贯的奇怪嗓音尖声干笑道：“前辈的艺术真的很伟大哦！但是前辈爆炸的时候，还是不要带上我比较好！”

“切，胆小鬼。”迪达拉扫兴地收回手，“你根本就不懂艺术。”他懒得和阿飞再说，自从蝎旦那死后就没有可以如此畅快淋漓地交流艺术的人了。哪怕蝎在时两人总为艺术形式而争论，谁也不肯承认对方追求着真正的艺术。

“蝎旦那很厉害啊！不过还是比不上我的艺术，嗯。”在使劲搓盘子的间隙，迪达拉一边抹去溅到脸上的泡沫一边说，蓝色的眼睛像大海一样波动。“以前和蝎旦那吵架，他拿尾巴扎我，我在他保养部件的油里放了黏土蜘蛛——”迪达拉意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，“炸碎了他当时第二喜欢的傀儡，他恨死我了，嗯。后来还把他弄死的三代风影带回来，毛领子上涂了毒不让我接近，呸，蝎旦那真是小气鬼。追求什么永恒，自己却死得最早。真丢脸，嗯。”

世上有多种多样的艺术，也有千奇百怪的对艺术的理解，正是这些艺术家和他们的观点，相冲相抗又相辅相成，正是天作成的棋逢对手、知己无俦，哪怕艺术家们本人不会承认。而当代表永恒的一方被命运抹杀，倾向于毁灭的一方难免觉得寂寞。迪达拉有点不开心，毕竟他的艺术还需要这么一个被按在观众席上的倒霉鬼，哪怕观众不买账，能气气他也是好的。看蝎旦那那张秀美的脸强烈不适地扭曲，这是迪达拉最大的快乐，甚至胜过有朝一日打倒宇智波鼬的欢欣。但现在唯一的观众也不在了，而身边这个阿飞虽不是小气鬼，但也不是个艺术家。

孤独啊！可是艺术家总是孤独的，嗯。

“前辈啊，其实我也很厉害的哟！”在一旁察言观色许久的面具男不要脸地自夸起来，终于轮到了他的主场，他把大拇指高高举起，沾着白泡泡的黑手套显得滑稽，“我的艺术不比蝎前辈差的哦！我比老大还要厉害，我就是组织的幕后老大噢！”

“鬼信！”关于艺术的神圣的伤感都被驱散，迪达拉气不打一处来，用力给了他一肘子，“你就吹吧！”他又好气又好笑，“你有什么艺术，哪里厉害了，让我看看啊，嗯。”

老半天没有动静，迪达拉面前的盘子堆成了小山，洗手池里的泡沫像一座雪山似的摇摇欲坠，差点要朝他砸下来，他赶紧挽起袖子抗争着被废液埋葬的命运。好不容易喘了口气回头痛骂他懒惰的同伴，眼前倏然一花，聒噪的高大男人消失了，他原本站立的地方出现一个黑发大波美女——大波是指头发。美也说不上，因为他到现在还戴着面具，那个面具实在是辣眼，紧身衣勾勒出贲张的身体曲线。迪达拉觉得这是对艺术的侮辱，阿飞好像下一秒钟就要把那对大///胸按在他头上。“你居然喜欢这样的吗，嗯？”艺术家不客气地评价，“你的审美真是糟透了，嗯。不过以你的发质应该是炸毛吧。”

面具男回归原形，挠着头嘿嘿地笑了起来：“那我就不成了，还是前辈来吧！前辈长得这么艺术，扮成女人也应该很不错吧！”

迪达拉要气炸了。“你想死吗，嗯？”他手忙脚乱地扶住一叠倾斜的碗盘，“少废话，快来帮我刷盘子啊，我今晚还想回基地睡呢，嗯。”

他们终于有惊无险地抵完了债，累得像狗一样相互搀扶着走出饭馆大门。出门的时候已经是深夜，外面下雨了，即使在这样的春夜里也还是带给人寒意，迪达拉把袍子紧了紧，带土很自然地伸手把他前辈往怀里带，被艺术家一哆嗦不客气地打开了。门口的台阶上积着雨，几个伙计在那里倾倒泔水，一个衣衫褴褛的小乞丐在那里乞食，被恶狠狠地赶开。小乞丐抬起头，那是个七八岁的小男孩，瘦得皮包骨头，满脸脏污，一双眼睛却明亮极了，望着被倒掉的饭菜露出绝望的神情。

“前辈，”带土轻轻地说，“我有时候在想，人与人之间差别为什么那么大？为什么有人大肆挥霍，有的人就只能一辈子受穷？但在穷困的地方，人和人差别又那么小，大家都吃不饱饭，不知道明天会怎么样，什么时候就会饿死在街头。为什么世界是这样的，要创造这么多的不公平呢？”

金发青年的眼睛眨啊眨。“不知道，不过这恐怕不是我们能改变的事。世上不是到处都如此吗，嗯。”艺术家罕见地沉默下来，睫毛在眼睑投下一点阴影，“有时候我看着这些人，会觉得用爆炸让他们解脱了比较好，不用一直这样痛苦地活着，而是随着死亡成为了艺术本身。艺术是美丽的，这样死去不比饿死要美丽吗？嗯。”

带土没有说话。他伸手到钱袋里掏啊掏，把最后的两个钱币握在手里，朝男孩走去。硬币被塞进手里带来了温饱的幻觉，男孩抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛望着他，急忙一遍又一遍地道谢。带土从那眼睛里看见曾经的自己，他摸摸那颗被雨水浸得透湿的头，和前辈一起走开了。

无论相聚之时多少欢笑抑或吵闹，离别的时刻总会到来。晓的成员从济济一堂慢慢减少，大蛇丸叛逃，尔后正式成员里第一个死的是赤砂之蝎；紧随着是角都飞段；如今也轮到了迪达拉。青年艺术家扯下晓跑丢在一边，网格衫爆裂开来，露出胸膛禁术之口。今天佐助就要埋骨于此，和他倒霉的哥哥一起成为艺术家的手下亡魂。在此之前顾虑阿飞被牵连他已经放弃过一次展现艺术的机会，现在可不行了，艺术就是艺术，冷酷的，拥有最为绚丽的表现形式，不为任何人延缓停留。佐助那双总像是含着不屑的红色眼眸，和鼬的一样可恶，迪达拉永远忘不了当初自己是怎么被这双眼睛抓住、骗进来，却从来得不到他的承认。该死的宇智波，嗯！艺术家要用爆炸艺术将宇智波混蛋们的骄傲打得粉碎，在同归于尽中得到莫大的狂喜和安宁！这样决定着艺术家把黏土塞进胸膛，鲜红舌尖搅动翻卷，最后的时刻就要到来了。

与此同时带土也在观察着佐助。自回村屠族以来这还是他第二次见到这个小侄子，那张脸秀美端丽，和斑有几分相像。十几年过去，曾经牙牙学语的奶娃也变成了冷酷的少年，血红眼睛充盈着对挡路者的不耐，和对复仇的切齿向往。他是冷酷的，也是天真的，他对向鼬复仇充满执念，却对鼬一无所知——而当鼬死去，一枚重要的眼中钉也就被拔除了。就让佐助尽可能地展现他的实力，从而为我所用，这样想着面具下的脸庞露出微笑。

——如果放任他杀死他的哥哥，之后却为真相而后悔莫及。如果世界残忍的本相摆在眼前，他又会怎么样？他会绝望吗？他会转头向木叶复仇，会把曾经让鼬蒙受屈辱的那些人杀个干净吗？他会从此堕落，继而成为无限月读的其中一块基石吗？

迪达拉已经没有利用价值，在月之眼的理想面前也只能乖乖让路，要紧的是不要放任他阻挡佐助复仇的步伐，要让鼬的死亡和佐助的崩溃早些到来。他以言语激起迪达拉的怒火，挑动艺术家誓死与佐助决战，他早开启了神威准备随时撤离，却没想过迪达拉竟能为他放弃一个杀死佐助的大好机会。不过这不重要了，在月之眼面前迪达拉不重要，在究极艺术面前阿飞也不重要。迪达拉已经做好了准备，他的胸口鼓起，青筋毕露，有什么宏大的力量在涌动着，酝酿着前所未有的巨大爆炸。对面的佐助终于显露惊恐的眼神，艺术家狂笑起来，神情已然变成绝对的疯狂，这就是艺术的实质，无论是死去的蝎还是即将死去的迪达拉，都是为心中理想殒身不恤的人。死亡不过是艺术的一种形式；美丽的死亡使艺术成为永恒。

艺术家最后看了一眼他的搭档，阿飞正惨叫着四处躲避寻找可以逃生的法子，他不知道他今天也一定会死在这里，和自己、还有该死的佐助一起，炸得灰飞烟灭，尸骨无存。

阿飞真是个大笨蛋，迪达拉想。现在这个笨蛋要被我牵连了。

“对不起啦，阿飞。”他闭了眼默默地道歉，再抬起头对上佐助。佐助握着剑柄狼狈地大喘气，眼神疲惫而惊疑，迪达拉把头一扬，哈哈大笑，在这一瞬间感受到前所未有的快意。一切都要结束了，不管是自己，佐助，还是阿飞，宇宙中尘屑般渺小的生命；一切都又没有结束，无尽的美，无穷的灵感，还有无上的艺术，亘古以来唯一可以承认的永恒。艺术家扯开胸口，舌头、内脏和黏土，一切渺小和宏大的存在，全都在震耳欲聋的轰鸣中爆裂，成为无可言述的美，伟大精微的艺术本身。

“艺术不灭！”

迪达拉大喊着阿飞快跑的时候带土跑出了两里路，一边回头看着，在爆炸来临那一刻躲进了神威，看着那前所未有的、太阳膨胀炸裂一样的灼眼光芒波及了整个森林。在那一刻他突然能领会到了迪达拉总挂在嘴上的伟大的艺术，如同此前不知多少次的执行任务，承载着艺术的白色大鸟张开巨翅飞过火之国狂风呼啸的半空，又在灿烂的崩毁中坠落。他没有听到迪达拉在生命的最后向一定也将丧命的阿飞道歉，正如也不知道许久后秽土转生出来的迪达拉第一句问的是阿飞，以及听见阿飞没死后的错愕；同样也没有关注过，当蝎被砂隐的傀儡师说服而瞑目，身体消散在迪达拉最为熟悉的白光之中，迪达拉是如何撕心裂肺地喊着旦那，选择自爆的身体却因秽土而暂时成为了永恒——一切的追求与安排，艺术和命运，芸芸众生，往往以荒谬可笑的方式事与愿违；在那一刻他只是带点羡慕又惆怅地想着，哈，迪达拉这家伙，活得真是痛快啊！


End file.
